


Time is Forever Changing

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Our criminal duo deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Everyone forgets about the speedster.Sara takes Mick home after the explosion of the Occulus, both of them were surprised with a new idea from Barry and plan to take off on a brand new adventure to fix their family.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Time is Forever Changing

**Author's Note:**

> New works will appear out of routine from now until September, my job is still new so I have yet to find a routine for myself.
> 
> Please stay home and stay safe <3
> 
> Warnings: Canon character deaths

“Barry”

It was the mix of desperate and devastating emotions in the male voice, that had Barry spinning on his heel to face whoever sounded so heartbroken and destroyed.

The sight of his uncle being the cause of those emotions caused a feeling like a shot of ice had stabbed through his heart, he wanted to destroy whatever had caused his uncle such pain. His eyes made the cursory glance around to find his other uncle, pain shot through him as he stumbled back; the reason for that pain was evident by the lack of Leonard Snart by Mick Rory’s side.

Something had happened.

His gaze moved to Sara who had accompanied Mick home, the pain was also evident in her eyes even though she hadn’t known Leonard as long as Mick and Barry.

“Can I sit? There’s a lot to explain” The assassin questioned softly, she nodded in thanks as she moved Mick to the couch and patted his shoulder as she moved to grab them all drinks.

Sara sat down opposite them as Barry settled next to his broken uncle, he looked like he was ready to go against everything and anything, not even worried about the consequences.

“We traveled with Rip to try and save his family” Sara explained, they had told Barry the truth of the mission when they found out about the Captain’s family and their deaths, Barry felt for the Captain and his mission due to his own past; as did Mick and Len even though the Captain didn’t originally realize that the duo would be his biggest supporters.

The moment that the group learned of the Time Master’s influencing Rip and his actions, the criminal duo had gone through everything that had happened since they entered the ship and realized that Mick going AWOL had been influenced by the Time Masters into becoming Chronos. Obviously they had plans for him, but they forgot that his marriage to Leonard was everything to him, he went along with the plans to get the team back to the Time Master’s which made him cross his timeline, but only because he knew that it made the team stronger and gave his husband a chance to branch out from the criminal lifestyle away from Mick.

When the Pilgrim had gone against the team, and they had to search for their small selves, Mick had snuck a photo of his teenage self with Len and then managed to explain to the young him that Len was everything and needed to be protected with his life. It was probably why Mick was always protective of the younger man growing up.

“We didn’t realize that we were being influenced” Sara continued, Barry stiffened at the implications and grabbed his uncle’s arm carefully, holding him close. “I know Le-Snart was keeping you up to date on everything, since his last message to you we found out that the Time Master’s were helping Savage, we managed to escape and everything, but the only decision that we could come up with to save everything from being influenced was to blow up a machine. Snart… Snart is gone”

Barry knew, the moment that Sara stuttered over Len’s name, that his uncle was gone and Mick wasn’t handling his death well, none of them were going to be able to handle the death. Especially since Sara was also going to have to handle the death of Laurel as well, he hoped that she already knew the truth so that Barry didn’t have to tell her or handle her emotions while also trying to handle his Uncle’s too.

“Bar… could you?” Mick spoke for the first time since saying his nephew’s name when they arrived, Barry looked to his Uncle with a small frown before he realized what was being asked of him, he could see that Sara was confused but Barry tried to figure out what he could do.

“If we could get to that time in particular” Barry offered carefully and startled as Mick suddenly jumped up from the couch.

Mick took his nephew’s hand before taking Sara’s as well, he knew that Len had started to get friendly with the blonde, and also knew that his own feelings were beginning to develop for the assassin; it would be worth exploring once everything was fixed and he had his husband by his side again. He dragged the both of them from the house and dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a button, once he pressed the button, he waited a few moments before his own time ship arrived.

“Being Chronos has its perks” Mick grumbled out at the surprised look on Sara’s face, he could see the understanding appearing in her eyes, as well as a bright light of hope; Mick knew that he couldn’t save the assassin’s sister because it was a set point in time, but he could save Leonard and give the blonde something else to focus on so that her sister was not the heaviest weight on her heart and her mind.

The hothead was definitely going to have a conversation with his husband when they saved him if Leonard wanted to add Sara to their relationship, then they would work on it to include the assassin; she wouldn’t be the first one to be added to their relationship, but he had a feeling that she would be the only one that they debated keeping in the relationship.

He tugged Sara and Barry to follow him as he moved to the ship, he made sure that Barry was strapped in, ignoring the embarrassed look that his nephew gave him while Sara strapped herself into the co-pilot’s chair.

***

“Barry, you understand what you have to do?” Mick questioned carefully as they watched their past selves entering the building that held the machine that killed his husband, offering himself up, in the beginning, wasn’t the best decision; especially given what Barry had been going through, he couldn’t let him lose the family he had. But Leonard was his everything, he couldn’t lose the man he loved so he made the choice to try and make it up to him for everything he did as Chronos, hearing that his husband knocked him out to save them was breaking his heart.

Right at this moment, there should be a battle against his team and the Time Master’s, a battle his nephew was going to need to run through to save Lenny, he couldn’t lose the love of his life.

“Run straight through the building when you say ‘go’, grab Uncle Lenny, place the weight on the trigger, and then run back here so that you can set off the moment you can. Then you’re going to take me back a bit more so that, while you, Sara, and Uncle Lenny are reuniting, I can grab Mrs. Hunter and her son and we can go to the Waverider after Rip’s sacrifice which will result in the idiot getting his ass handed to him by his wife” Barry listed, he tacked the last bit on firmly so that his uncle knew he couldn’t change his mind, he was going to give Rip his family if it killed him.

Mick sighed lightly at the added part of the plan but nodded in understanding, he liked the Captain even if he didn’t act like it. Rip had given him and Leonard a chance when everyone else didn’t, even with Barry’s warnings before they agreed to the mission, all but Jax were wary about the two criminals, Jax reminded him so much of Barry that he was more than happy to spend time teaching the boy pick-pocketing and cooking.

Barry smiled brightly as he readied himself to run, he knew that he was fast enough to save his Uncle, after all, it was his Uncle that taught him to go faster when faced with an enemy that couldn’t be physically fought. He was glad that he didn’t have to deal with Zoom anymore, the device that Len and Hartley created had saved his life and allowed him to end Zoom’s reign before he could destroy everything that Barry loved; he had learned that Zoom had planned to end his father’s life so Barry made sure that he couldn’t even begin to attempt those plans.

“Run Barry” Mick told him firmly, his eyes closing quickly so he wasn’t blinded by the lightning that his nephew created.

Barry took off from the ship the moment that his Uncle started his sentence, he shot passed people who were unaware of him being there, through the Occulus room with his focus completely on his Uncle and saving his life. He kept Ollie’s teachings in his mind as his eyes flickered around his surroundings, picking up possible threats to his safety including the drop around the Occulus, he quickly grabbed Len and switched the weight before using a final burst of speed to get to the ship.

Both men groaned as Barry threw them to the floor, exhausted as Sara took off from the ground, his Uncle quickly putting out any fires on Len’s clothing as they shot off towards safety, away from the blast of energy that could end their lives.

“What the hell!” Len exclaimed as he finally got his wits about him, he grunted as Mick grabbed him from the floor and strapped him down to one the seats, keeping his balance as the ship shook, he grabbed Barry and did the same before he threw himself down onto the pilot chair; balancing the flight with both pilots working together.

“Uncle Mick didn’t particularly like the fact that his husband decided to sacrifice his life” Barry informed him seriously, there was a stony look in his eyes as he glared at Leonard. Len had the decency to drop his eyes at the scolding that he was getting from his nephew and moved his gaze to Mick who was trying his hardest to stabilize the shop with Sara.

“I’m sorry” The cold criminal spoke without his familiar drawl, every emotion he was feeling was pushed into his words as he gazed around three of the important people in his life.

“good” Was the only reply he got from Mick as they jumped through time once more.

***

“Rip Arthur Hunter!” A scolding voice echoed through the Waverider, the man in question winced at the familiar tone before he spun on his heels in shock. Rip nearly collapsed back against his chair at the sight of his wife storming towards him, a stormy look in her eyes as he took her all in, his heart skipping beats as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“Daddy!” Jonah cried out happily as he took off from his mother’s side, throwing his arms around his father's waist. A small frown appeared in the young boy’s face as his father slowly sunk to his knees and cried, pulling the boy tight into his arms.

“Uh... Not that I’m not happy about this, but how?” Ray spoke up in confusion as he watched Miranda Hunter move to her husband’s side, sinking to her knees to hold him close as he cried in relief at having his family around him once again.

The team, bar Carter, Kendra, Mick, and Sara, had congregated on the bridge to give one last goodbye to Len before they took off to continue saving the world, Ray was very confused as he saw the woman enter the bridge and scold the Captain before comforting him.

“There’s one thing that people always forget” Mick spoke up from the doorway, he grinned as the team turned to face him and watched as their jaws dropped in shock when they spotted Len sauntering into the bridge. They had decided to have a bit of fun with returning to the ship, he made sure all the attention was on them before he felt the lightning spark around him and laughed softly as Barry appeared, lounging in the Captain’s chair. “We have a speedster.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing between Barry and Gideon may appear at some point.


End file.
